katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Galrion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Akio Mutou.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Just got back from my vacation, and wow, nice job on all the work you've been doing! And congrats on getting the adminship (a bit jealous that you got picked and not me, but hey, that's my fault :P) I'll see if I can get some actual edits in once I get home, but if you need any specific help (theme editing, formatting, a certain page, etc.) feel free to ask and I'll get right on it. You're doing a fantastic job btw, keep it up c: (Oops, forgot to add this was Mintvanilla.) 17:18, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, Mint! I'd wondered where you'd got to. There's a lot going on; and I'll pass admin onto you if you need it (and if you're definitely here to stay). There's loads that needs doing, and that I plan on working on it, but uni starts again tomorrow, so I'll be super busy from then on. Just have a look around; there aren't many pages on the wiki, and I'm sure things will jump out at you. In particular, the main girl articles need standardising, and we need to decide how to tackle the plot and spoilers. I vote to have the pages to be about the girls, their pasts (with adequate spoiler tags), etc, with additional articles to cover the plot of the game. One other thing (I know it's a lot): Forum:Fandom information - your opinion would be greatly appreciated! :Also, don't think that I have the final say because Wendy passed sysop rights to me; I still want to discuss everything with you and Coddy, another user who surfaced recently. Hope to see you around more — Galrion (T| ) 21:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Nice, nice! I would be worried if you got in trouble for giving me admin rights if it wasn't entirely up to you so double check with that ^^, but if you do manage to that would be very appreciated. And it would be cool if we had a place for all of us admins/main members to get together and actually discuss what to get done and such, but I'm not too familiar with how to preform something like that on the wiki itself so I'll leave that to you :) Ah... I should probably stop talking and get on doing some work, hope to see you around! Mintvanilla (talk) 08:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) A second KS wiki? I know I have recently made changes to this wiki and would love to continue to contribute, but are you and some other users aware of another Wiki for KS with a similar URL? http://katawa-shoujo.wikia.com Incase you don't the first part of the url has a dash in it. I don't know if one of the admins should contact the admin of this one or not, but do want to bring some attention to it. Thanks for your time. Nelsonngyn0 (talk) 03:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Nelsonngyn0 :Hi, and thanks for telling me about the other wiki; I had no idea that it existed. Unfortunately, it doesn't appear to have any active editors (only one edit in the last 30 days, and that was an anonymous one), with another inactive admin who hasn't been online in a year, and hasn't edited in two years. I don't think advertising this wiki there would accomplish much, unfortunately... — Galrion (T| ) 09:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks you for your reply. I didn't mean to advertise the site to help it out, but more that we could use the information from theirs to use in this one(?). ::I am aware that this wiki has it's age to... justify(?) that kind of action Nelsonngyn0 (talk) 19:24, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, I see; I'd thought you meant to try to steal their editors. Yes, I believe we can make use of their content, provided we also give credit to every user who contributed to content we use, as in Wikia:Licensing; I've made a test page to show how that could work at User:Galrion/Sandbox/Crosswiki. Thank you for the idea! — Galrion (T| ) 20:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::The example page seems to work very well. I can see crediting contributer content is important, but would it be confusing for a user to see a link to such a similar site? Anyways, it's perfect that we can use their content.Nelsonngyn0 (talk) 20:53, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree it's confusing to link to the other wiki, but you kind-of need it as part of the attribution clause in the license :/. That's why I just made it a little footnote in my draft, and if you like you could always omit the link on the page itself and include it on the talk page by, for example: : How do you feel about that style? I'm happy to redo the template to be nicer syntax if you think that style is more accessible — Galrion (T| ) 23:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) That last one is fine, but I wouldn't say their wiki is older. From what I've seen this wiki has been here forever, becuase the first photos were uploaded in 2010. http://katawa-shoujo.wikia.com on the other hand seems to have come some time later. However, saying that wiki is dead is not inaccurate.